


i'll always be the lucky one

by alykapedia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: “Dance with me?”Chewing on his bottom lip, Yuuri visibly hesitates, expression turning rueful. “I won’t be much of a dance partner,” he says, motioning at his enlarged belly and swollen ankles.“My Yuuri,” Viktor starts, heart overflowing with love. “There is absolutely no one else in the world that I would dance with aside from you."(Or Five (5) Snapshots from the Katsuki-Nikiforov Pregnancy Blog)





	i'll always be the lucky one

**Author's Note:**

> written for [naliackerman](https://naliackerman.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr!! thank you so much for your patience :)
> 
> this is pretty much just a thousand or so words of viktor being a huge sAP about having babies with yuuri. like that's it. that's the fic. 
> 
> title ganked from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6si-NQgQmk4) because i get victuuri feels whenever i listen to it.

> _On the 12th gestational week, differentiation of the fingers and toes occurs, and the fetus is provided with nails and scattered hair rudiments. The centers of ossification have appeared and spontaneous movement can occur. The uterus can be felt just above the pubic symphysis (Cunningham et al., 2014)_.

 

*

 

Before Yuuri, Viktor never really saw the point of lazy mornings.

He’d grown up in a family of early risers, so most of his childhood involved waking up with the sun to have breakfast with the rest of his family before they all had to leave for the day. When he started skating, his strict training regimen never really allowed for them, and as Yakov had said time and again: _if you had the time to be lazy in the mornings, then you obviously weren’t training hard enough!_ Which is why for almost twenty-seven years, lazy mornings, for all intents and purposes, did not exist in Viktor’s world or vocabulary.

Of course, now that he’s finally, officially retired, and most importantly, married to the most beautiful man in the entire world, Viktor has a newfound appreciation, nay, _love_ for lazy mornings.

Lazy mornings meant cuddling in bed with Yuuri until noon or until one of them got hungry. They meant languid touches and soft, lush kisses shared in the hushed silence of their bedroom. They meant the syrupy slow and perfect union of their bodies as the first rays of sunlight peeks through the windows, spilling over Yuuri’s bare skin like liquid gold.

This particular lazy Sunday morning has Viktor gazing lovingly at Yuuri while he sleeps. A voice that sounds suspiciously like Yurio’s tells him that it’s creepy, but Viktor can’t help it, not when Yuuri is so beautiful that Viktor exists in a constant state of breathlessness and awe. Even with drool drying on the corner of his mouth, hair a bird’s nest from tossing and turning all night, and pillow creases marring the curve of his perfect cheek, Yuuri looks absolutely stunning.

Viktor’s about to pull down the hem of Yuuri’s shirt, which had ridden up over the course of the night, when he notices the small, almost imperceptible bump peeking just above the low waistline of Yuuri’s boxers, and he finds himself putting his hand there, heart trembling inside his chest when he realizes what it _is_.

“Yuuri,” he breathes out, smoothing his hand over the bump, carefully mapping its extent with his fingertips. It’s a subtle curve, barely noticeable if not for the sudden weight loss Yuuri suffered because of the morning sickness, but it’s there and it’s real, and oh god, Viktor feels faint. “ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor says again, nudging Yuuri gently on the cheek to wake him up and gets a scrunched up nose for his efforts.

“ _Mmmhat?_ ” Yuuri whines, eyelashes fluttering and Viktor knows from experience that if he doesn’t continue waking Yuuri up, then his darling husband will just go back to sleep and he can’t have that.

So Viktor renews his efforts, shifting so that he can whisper into Yuuri’s ear, “Zolotse, wake up.” He does all this while keeping one hand pressed flat to Yuuri’s stomach, as if afraid that if he lets go, the small bump would disappear.

Groaning, Yuuri finally, finally blinks his eyes open, squinting up at Viktor with the most darling pout on his lips. “Vitya, what—” He starts, only to pause, raising an eyebrow and looking adorably confused when he notices Viktor’s hand. “Why are you holding my stomach?”

“You’re pregnant.”

“Uh—yeah?” Yuuri gives him a look that says, _yes, thank you for stating the obvious_ , and it really shouldn’t be as adorable as Viktor’s mind is making it out to be, because he’s pretty sure that Yuuri was making fun of him. “You helped.”

“No! I mean, yes, I did—I helped.” And quite thoroughly too, he might add; there wasn’t a single surface in their apartment where he hasn’t helped Yuuri get pregnant after all. “But what I meant was _this_ ,” Viktor says, taking Yuuri’s hand and placing it over the bump, watching with rapt attention as Yuuri’s eyes widen in realization and soon enough, they’re both feeling for the bump.

“Oh. _Oh_. Is that—“”

With tears teasing at the corner of his eyes, Viktor nods, covering Yuuri’s hand with his own. “Lapochka, you’re showing.”

 

*

 

> _By the 16th week of gestation, the phenotypic sex can now be identified, thus a gender ultrasound can be optimally performed in this stage of the pregnancy. With further growth of the fetus, which now weighs 110 grams and measures 12 centimeters, the uterus is now palpable midway between the umbilicus and the pubic symphysis (Cunningham et al., 2014)._
> 
>  

*

 

“—these are their fingers, and we have more definition for the faces, and finally we can see their genitals—”

The last time Yuuri had an ultrasound, their babies were little more than tiny blobs on the screen, and now, _now_ they had tiny fingers with even tinier fingernails, and adorable noses that Viktor’s personally hoping would look like Yuuri’s, and his heart honestly feels like it’s going to finally burst out of his chest with how hard it’s beating. He presses a soft kiss to Yuuri’s temple and is quickly rewarded with a tremulous smile and a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth that has Viktor hiding a sob against Yuuri’s hair.

It’s a testament to how used Dr. Sato is to their antics that she merely smiles and helpfully passes on a box of tissues without missing a single beat, continuing with her inspection with an excited glint in her eyes. 

“Congratulations, Yuuri-san, Viktor-san, you’re having a boy and a girl!”

This time, Viktor doesn’t bother hiding his tears, openly sobbing as he looks at the screen of the ultrasound machine, before burying his face into the familiar crook of Yuuri’s neck. It’s a bit of a challenge, trying to wrap his arms around Yuuri while his beautiful husband is still on the examining table, but Viktor somehow manages.

“Don’t cry, you’re going to make _me_ cry,” Yuuri chides, running a soft hand through his hair, and god, Viktor loves him so, so much and he says as much in a garble of Russian and Japanese, much to Yuuri’s amusement. “I love you too, you big baby.”

 

*

 

> _During the 20th week of gestation, the pregnancy is now at its midpoint, and the fetus now approximately weighs 300 grams. Scalp hair is now visible, and the fetal body is covered in fine lanugo hair. The uterus can now be felt at the level of the umbilicus. While some fetal movement, termed as quickening, can be observed as early as the 16th week of gestation, it becomes even more apparent by this stage of the pregnancy (Cunningham et al., 2014)._

 

*

 

Viktor has his lips worrying at Yuuri’s bond mark and a hand between Yuuri’s slick thighs, when Yuuri lets out a soft, shocked noise, grabbing at his hand and halting any attempts for a third round.

“Yuuri?” He asks, a bit of worry bleeding into his tone as he watches Yuuri sit up gingerly, one hand pressed to the swell of his belly while the other is braced behind him. And it’s not long before Viktor is sitting up as well, bracketing Yuuri between his thighs and easily supporting his weight, hands coming up to rest on the warm, taut skin over Yuuri’s baby bump. “Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt?”

“I’m okay!” Yuuri says, halting Viktor’s growing panic and shifting so that he was sat sideways, his side pressed tight against Viktor’s chest. “I’m okay,” he repeats, this time with a biting kiss to the sensitive underside of Viktor’s jaw that makes Viktor’s half-hard cock twitch in interest. “I just thought I—did you feel that?”

Before Viktor can ask what exactly it is he was supposed to be feeling—aside from the obvious, because Yuuri was absolutely resplendent in his pregnancy—Yuuri is directing his hands lower on his belly until Viktor can feel an almost imperceptible thump, as if a tiny foot, and it has to be a foot, had struck Yuuri’s belly from the inside. “ _Gospodi_ ,” Viktor blurts out, pressing his hands more firmly against Yuuri’s warm skin, searching for that tiny hint of movement and is rewarded with a series of thumps that has Yuuri wincing in surprise. “Hey, settle down in there.”

At his scolding, Yuuri lets out a short giggle before his amusement quickly morphs into a horrified expression. “Ohmygod,” Yuuri says with a blush burning bright on his cheeks, voice reduced to a whisper. “Do you think we woke them up with all the—the rocking?”

Viktor snorts, raising an eyebrow at Yuuri who had been very insistent that Viktor take him on his hands and knees ( _“I swear to god, Vitya, if you don’t fuck me like you mean it, you are never touching me again!”_ ), when all Viktor wanted was to make sweet, gentle love to him.

“I did tell you that that position wasn’t optimal for mid-pregnancy, solnyshko, but you wouldn’t listen.”

 

_*_

 

> _Between the 24th and 32nd gestational week, further development occurs, including the development of the terminal lung sacs, disappearance of the pupillary membrane covering the eyes, and formation of the vernix caseosa. It is during this period that a 3D ultrasound is optimal. As the fetus continues to grow, the uterine fundus can now be palpated higher up in the abdomen (Cunningham et al., 2014)._

 

*

 

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_  
_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_  
_Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
_ _De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_

When Edith’s voice starts crooning from the speakers, Viktor doesn’t hesitate. He jumps to his feet and practically glides towards Yuuri. Makkachin lets out an offended whuff, having been displaced from his perch on the couch by Viktor’s feet and Viktor makes a mental note to apologize with some belly rubs and treats later, but for now, Viktor holds out a hand to his startled husband and smiles.

“Dance with me?”

Chewing on his bottom lip, Yuuri visibly hesitates, expression turning rueful. “I won’t be much of a dance partner,” he says, motioning at his enlarged belly and swollen ankles. “I’ll just be waddling awkwardly, Vitya, you’re not gonna want to dance with me.”

Yuuri’s dejected tone is a stab to Viktor’s heart. He’s known that Yuuri’s been feeling out of it since yesterday, but he’d chalked it up to the return of Yuuri’s morning sickness, but it seems to be more than that and Viktor berates himself for not noticing the cloud of misery that’s been following Yuuri around earlier.

“Solnyshko,” he murmurs, kneeling down in front of the armchair where Yuuri has been curled up in for the better part of the day. Yuuri’s hands are cool when Viktor takes them in his, and he hastily brings them to his lips, breathing warmth into them and pressing soft kisses to Yuuri’s knuckles. “My Yuuri,” Viktor starts, heart overflowing with love. “There is absolutely no one else in the world that I would dance with aside from you,” he says and means, _I love you, I fall even more in love with you every single day,_ and _I will spend the rest of my life loving you_.   

And if the way Yuuri shakes and falls into his arms is any indication, he hears the words loud and clear.

 

*

 

> _At the 36th gestational week, the fetus now measures 32 centimeters and weighs 2500 grams. There is deposition of subcutaneous fat and the fetal body becomes more rotund. The uterine fundus can be appreciable at the level of the xiphoid process of the sternum. At this stage of the pregnancy, the expectant omega or child-bearing beta is advised to go on a diet (Cunningham et al., 2014)._

 

*

 

For not the first, and certainly not the last time, Viktor thanks his lucky stars for giving him Yuuri.

“What?”

Even when he’s giving Viktor a suspicious stare that Viktor has done absolutely nothing to deserve because Viktor’s heart is innocent and pure and he is absolutely not planning anything nefarious. No, not at all.

“Oh nothing, just admiring my beautiful husband.” And he makes a point of doing so, leaning back on his elbows on the bed as he watches Yuuri put on a thick, wool sweater over his shirt. The way the sweater stretches over Yuuri’s baby bump is delightful and Viktor doesn’t even bother fighting the urge to take a picture, taking ten in quick succession. He’ll sort through them later and add the best one to his sizable collection of pictures.

Yuuri gives him a _look_ as if he knows exactly what was going through Viktor’s mind, before proceeding to shrug on a coat. “We’re gonna be late. Get dressed, Vitya.” Yuuri says, punctuating his words by throwing a pair of pants at Viktor, who easily dodges away and sits up to catch Yuuri by the waist.

“But Yuuri!” Viktor whines, burying his face into the wool of Yuuri’s sweater and not-so-subtly releasing a cloud of his scent so that no one will be able to mistake whose get Yuuri is carrying in his belly. “Don’t you want to stay in? Order room service?” He wheedles, peering up at his beautiful darling with wide eyes. “Look at baby clothes online?” Viktor will do everything Yuuri asks as long as it doesn’t involve them leaving their hotel room.

Yuuri, who’s now moved on to looping one of Viktor’s scarves around his neck, merely hums. “You promised Yurio and Mila that you’d critique their programs.”

“Yurio and Mila don’t need me critiquing their programs,” Viktor scoffs, even though it’s one of the reasons why they were here attending the NHK Trophy instead of back home in Hasetsu.

“I also promised Phichit that we’d hang out,” Yuuri points out, deftly buttoning up his coat, which upon closer inspection looks like it belongs to Viktor. A good chunk of what Yuuri was wearing belongs to Viktor and Viktor is tempted to undress him to _check_. “We can look at baby clothes in the shops after you help Yurio and Mila with their programs,” he offers before pulling Viktor to his feet and into a hug that involves Viktor pressing tight against Yuuri’s side. “And then I’ll let you massage my feet later,” Yuuri adds, dimpling deviously up at Viktor.

Viktor sighs long-sufferingly as he presses a kiss to Yuuri’s sweet lips. “You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

“Nah,” Yuuri snorts. “You’re just easy.”

“My Yuuri is so mean to me!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cunningham, F., Leveno, K., Bloom, S., Spong, C. Y., & Dashe, J. (2014). Williams Obstetrics, 24e. Mcgraw-hill.
> 
> all the embryology facts are actually correct except for the whole beta/omega at the end there so haha I figured I'd use my medical education somewhere L O L
> 
> also [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NK9zdPj-os) was the cover of la vie en rose i was listening to nonstop when i was finishing this fic and aaaaa pls think of yuuri and viktor dancing to it :")


End file.
